


Making a connection

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, First Meetings, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Space Condoms, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: A chance meeting between two adventurers. Set before the events of the game.





	Making a connection

Rurik stepped into the hutt’s banquet hall. It was noisy and cramped. The dancers barely had room to perform; the band was jammed into a corner. There was clearly something going on, the smuggler surmised. There were too many dodgy looking people. Well, dodgier than what you usually see in a hutt’s palace. Bounty hunters, by the look of them. Most were wearing their helmets and other headgear, but there was one tall man bare headed, his black hair tousled.

Rurik noticed his eyes looking for the black-haired bounty hunter in the crowd as he made his way to the hutt’s throne.

“I’ve the spice”, he announced to the steward once he had reached the throne. He immediately noticed the hutt’s bulbous eyes flickering towards himself. He turned to look at the huge creature. “I want my payment now. You can have the crates brought to you from the dock.”

The hutt waved a hand and the steward gave Rurik the proof of credit transfer. “Cheers”, the smuggler said.

“Don’t spend it all in one place”, the steward laughed.

Waving at the man, Rurik made his way to the bar. Again, looking for the bounty hunter; the man was talking with an older man now, in a shady corner. The two were clearly planning something seriously.

He could see the man’s eyes flickering towards himself, but the plan didn’t seem to include him. There shouldn’t be any reason for there to be a bounty for him in this part of the Outer Rim. And he didn’t get that kind of vibe from the man anyway. The flickers were interested, not hostile. Heated.

Rurik decided to get two drinks instead on one and took them across the bar. He passed the other one to the larger man.

“Stop eyeing me up and do something about it”, he said with a wink.

The older man barked out a laugh. “I’ll leave you to it”, he said, waving. “Think about my offer, Kennit. You know where to find me.”

The muscular bounty hunter nodded at he other man and then turned to Rurik.

“Thanks for the drink, tiny”, the bounty hunter laughed.

“Name’s Rurik, thank you very much. So, you’re Kennit? And a bounty hunter, judging by your gear. Any good?” He took a sip from his drink, flicking his eyes at the smirking man.

“Hope you never found out, smuggler”, Kennit purred with a low voice.

Rurik could feel shivers run down his back. Maybe stopping here for a night wouldn’t be such a bad idea. At least the company was better than in the last place he’d stayed.

“Am I making you nervous, Rurik”, Kennit rolled the r’s of his name, and excited him in a way that must be illegal in some stretches of space.

“Excited maybe”, Rurik sighed, “Are you going to make good on the promises you’re basically making me?”

“I haven’t promised you anything yet.”

Rurik shrugged. “Not in so many words, big guy.”

Kennit laughed. “Yeah, I think I will make good on this drink anyway. Then let’s see where the evening takes us.”

After a few drinks, the two men found themselves leaning together. Rurik was feeling the pleasant buzz of alcohol in his blood. Kennit didn’t seem to be drunk at all, but he was smirking more than before. Rurik wanted to wipe the expression of the taller man’s face. He pouted.

“What’s up?” Kennit asked, pushing the other man’s blonde hair out of his face.

Rurik fought the urge to lean into the hand. “You keep smirking down at me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. Stop it.”

Kennit smirked down at him again and raised one dark eyebrow. “Make me?”

“Oh-ho!” Rurik exclaimed, in turn raising a well-shape eyebrow. “That a challenge?”

Kennit let out a quiet laugh. He stepped closer to the shorter man and raised his chin with two fingers. “That how you took it?” he asked, still smirking.

“Ah, fuck me”, Rurik sighed, stood on tiptoes and pressed his lips onto those smirking ones. They were surprisingly soft and pliant.

He could feel Kennit laugh against his mouth, and then it was all just feeling those large hands all over his body, his own exploring Kennit’s body.

“Oi! If you wanna do that, get a room, you two!” The bartender slammed a pudgy hand onto the bar in front of them, and the two men jumped apart. And when Rurik turned to the man who had interrupted them, Kennit pulled him against himself and kissed his neck.

“He’s got the right idea, though”, Rurik could feel him mumble against the warm skin of his neck, “I’d love to get you to a private place and have my way with you.”

Rurik shivered and flipped the bartender off. “Fine. Let’s go then”, he said over his shoulder.

Rurik’s back slammed against a wall of the rented room and Kennit’s lips landed on his. Hard, this time; no longer pliant, but still warm. His kisses were heating up, and Rurik was already burning for the man.

He pulled their lips apart and smirked himself. “You are making good on you promises form earlier, aren’t you?” he teased, “Going to do that?”

Kennit growled and buried his face into the crook of Rurik’s neck, biting gently, but still firmly enough to make the smaller man moan.

“Hey! Don’t you dare leave bitemarks anywhere that’s too visible!” Rurik gasped, when Kennit continued to assault his neck.

“What do you think I am”, Kennit said against his skin, “A teenager?”

Rurik laughed. “ I think you –” But he was cut off by another forceful kiss.

“You talk too much”, the bigger man growled, breaking the kiss.

Rurik laughed breathlessly. “It’s the way I operate. Deal with it or make me shut up”, he said with a swagger.

Kennit smirked in a way that made the knot in in the pit of Rurik’s stomach tighten even more. “I’ll make you shut up, alright.”

The world turned upside down, and Rurik found himself on his back on the luxurious bed. Surprisingly nimbly the bounty hunter had tackled him, and now he was rummaging for something in a back pocket. He pulled out a piece of tape, and Rurik realised what was about to happen. He didn’t know whether to laugh or struggle free.

Then, again surprisingly, the man stopped. He had noticed Rurik tensing up and was waiting for a reaction. The smuggler relaxed. His choice.

He nodded, and the tape was placed on his mouth. “It’s a bit sad, I can’t kiss those delicious lips of yours like this, but I need you to be quiet”, the bounty hunter growled, tracing Rurik’s lips through the tape.

Then the smuggler heard a clink above his head and realised that the other man had cuffed him to the bed. Slightly worried, he looked up into the warm brown eyes.

“At any moment you want me to stop you can tap out. Do you trust me?”

Rurik shrugged. He usually didn’t trust people. After all, you didn’t survive the life he’d lead by trusting people.

“I need to know”, the bounty hunter said, he slipped a finger under the other man’s chin gently, “Do you trust me?”

He was looking into Rurik’s eyes steadily, and the smaller man realised that he would trust this man. He could trust this man. He nodded, not breaking the eye contact.

Kennit smiled that little smile of his again, the one that had first gotten Rurik’s attention in the banquet room; predatory, and irresistible. It was a smile that had promise.

Rurik tested the restrains, just to see what he could do with them. The answer was nothing, they were secured tightly. Thrilling, Rurik thought. He’d known of people who got their kicks like this, but he’d never happened upon any who’d try it on him. He had tried it on a few ladies, but they had thought it uncomfortable.

Now, this man…

Kennit had gotten off the bed and was slowly taking off his clothes. His back towards Rurik. It made the smaller man whine. He wanted to feel those muscles under his hands; dig his nails into those wide shoulders and leave welts that the man would remember for days. He strained in the cuffs that clinked against the bed.

Kennit looked at him over his shoulder. And then he smirked. “Just a little longer, my little friend”, he purred, “Be patient.”

Rurik moaned, trying to make it sound like he was pleading.

“Patience”, Kennit said, turning around and starting to undo his pants.

Rurik swallowed and let his eyes travel down that muscular, honed body. There were obviously scars here and there, but what bounty hunter wouldn’t. They made Kennit look all the more appealing. The man looked delicious, and Rurik could feel his mouth starting to salivate more than usual, forcing him to swallow again.

Kennit huffed a laugh through his nose. “Look that good, do I?” he asked playfully, sliding his tight pants down the muscular, well-formed thighs. “And remember to be honest. I’ll know if you lie.” He winked.

Rurik threw his head back and moaned again. Then he turned to look at the other man who had hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and was clearly waiting for an answer. Rurik nodded, his eyes glued to the other man’s crotch.

“Good boy. Honesty is a good trait. Even for a smuggler.” The large man slid down his underwear and stood beside the bed. Naked. He lowered his voice. “This place, this moment”, he said, sitting down and running his hand up Rurik’s body, “it’s just for us.” He cupped Rurik’s face to which the other man leaned, closing his eyes. “There’s no titles. No danger. Just you and me.” He leaned his forehead to Rurik’s. “Just you and me.”

Rurik nodded, blinking rapidly. He was tied up, gagged, and in a room with a man he barely knew. But he had never felt like he could trust anyone more than he could trust this man.

“There’s my good boy”, Rurik purred, “Let’s see if you’ll stay as obedient as you are now. Remember patience. You’ll have the best night you’ve ever had, if you’re patient.”

Rurik swallowed and nodded.

Kennit kissed his cheek, and then his jaw. Then he softly bit the soft flesh under his ear. “Don’t worry. I won’t leave marks anywhere they would show.”

Rurik moaned and arched his back. Right now, he didn’t give a damn if he was marked and bruised by this man. He wanted everyone to know he was Kennit’s. All Kennit’s.

Kennit flicked a tongue over his pulse point and made Rurik moan. Then the bigger man chuckled against his collar bone. “Sensitive, aren’t you?” he asked in a low voice; Rurik strained to pay attention to what the man was saying. He whined when Kennit sat back on his heels and looked at him.

“You’ve never had anyone do this to you, huh?” he smiled gently, Rurik shook his head, “We’re going to have so much fun tonight, sweetness.”

Rurik tried to supress the pleasurable shiver running all through his body to glare at the man above him.

“Hmm”, Kennit smiled, and caressed Rurik’s face, “There’s no need to pout, sweetness. You’ll be fine. I’ll make you feel so good. Just as long as you’ll be a patient boy for me.”

Rurik whined again and strained the cuffs. Even just the sound of Kennit’s voice seemed to be getting to him. For a while he thought if the other man had slipped something into his drink, but those honest eyes said otherwise. Rurik searched the face for any signs of dishonesty but found only tenderness and lust.

“Now, what might you be thinking?” Kennit asked, caressing his face again, tracing his lips through the tape. Rurik’s eyes flickered closed and he leaned into the touch. Allowing himself let go.

“That’s right. Just let go”, Kennit purred, starting to unbutton Rurik’s shirt. He pulled it up the slender arms of the smuggler. He ran a palm down the exposed chest. He felt the goose bumps erupting under his fingers and the shuddering breaths. Maybe he shouldn’t prolong the first time for too long. He could already see tears in those pale blue eyes.

He slid his hand on the taut stomach, and Rurik shuddered. The muscles of his stomach jumped under that warm hand. Kennit quickly slid his hand lower, teasing the edge of the smuggler’s pants, feathering fingers over his crotch, and caressing the thigh. Rurik sobbed.

He made a pleading sound from behind the tape. The sound went straight into Kennit’s cock, and it jumped. The taller man smiled at himself.

“Yes, that’s it”, he growled, “Few more sounds like that, I might not be able to stop myself.”

Rurik whined and pushed his hips forward. His whole being was saying: “Please.” Those pale blue eyes teary, looking up at him, both defiant and pleading.

It was Kennit’s turn to moan. This man was incredible. He growled and roughly yanked the other man’s pants off and threw them onto the floor. “You”, he growled, laying beside the other man, “are absolutely beautiful.”

Rurik moaned and arched his back again.

“Yes, baby”, Kennit whispers, caressing Rurik’s face, “Keep reacting to me. Just listen to my voice.” He ran his fingers down the slender body, “feel just my touches.” He leaned to whisper into Rurik’s ear. He could see Rurik shaking. “Just concentrate on me. Only on me.”

He turned Rurik’s face to him and waited for his eyes to focus on him.

“Yes, there’s my good boy”, he kissed Rurik’s cheek, and let his hand slide on the other’s cock. “I think you’ve been patient enough for your first time. I’ll let you come as many times as you want. Training can come later.” Another kiss, on the other cheek, “Just feel the pleasure I can give you for now.”

The mere whisper of Kennit’s fingers on his straining member had Rurik unravel for the first time that night. He let out a guttural moan and his seed spilled over his stomach.

Kennit didn’t laugh, just continued his gentle caresses and whispers to “his beautiful boy”, until Rurik came back to himself and turned to look at the bigger man in wonder. His cock was also stirring back to life.

Now Kennit smiled. “Want me to remove that tape? You have something to say to me?”

Rurik nodded, wonder still evident in the intense eyes.

“Then you’re only to speak when I give you permission. Understood?” he took a hold of the edge of the tape and tugged a little, to show he was serious.

Rurik nodded again.

Kennit removed the tape and immediately covered the puffy lips with his own. He kissed the smaller man hungrily, hard. After pulling away, he traced the lips with his fingertips. “All right. You can say what you want to say now.”

Rurik breathed deeply a couple of times and shuddered. “I – you – ah”, was the only thing he could say.

“I’ll help you come down after we’re done. You can say it then. Now, simple questions. What do you want me to do to you next?” He wrapped his fingers around Rurik’s cock as he was speaking.

Arching his back, Rurik moaned. His moans sounded louder now, more vocalised. “I – I want you to fuck me”, he whined, “Fuck me so hard.”

Kennit laughed, starting to jerk the other guy off.

“I don’t want to come like that again. I want your cock in my ass, pounding me into the mattress.”

“Good boy”, Kennit said, kissing the other man’s shoulder, “Nice and specific. I can do that for you.”

Rurik hummed and strained his neck to kiss the other man. Kennit laughed and allowed it. Just this once. The smuggler had been a very good boy about all this. He answered the kiss with little nibbles on the other’s lips, and little pecks on his cheeks.

“Such an eager boy”, he commented, “Let’s see what I can for you.”

He slid his hand that was still wrapped around Rurik’s cock lower, down the perineum and at the hole there.

“You don’t need to do that!” Rurik gritted, “Just fuck me!”

“Oh, sweetness”, Kennit smiled and stroked his hair, “I do. I don’t want to hurt you. I promise I’ll be quick.” He kissed the smuggler again.

He reached onto the floor where he had placed the necessary implements. He slicked a finger and slid it in easily. Humming happily Rurik arched his back. Kennit quickly pressed his other hand on the other man’s stomach.

“Stay still”, he growled with authority.

Rurik mewed, but obeyed. His thighs trembled with the effort of staying still.

“Good boy”, the bounty hunter cooed and kissed the other man.

He entered another finger, then quickly a third. He carefully stretched the tight hole. Rurik’s legs were shaking like mad, and he was straining the handcuffs. Precum was leaking onto his stomach, and small sounds were escaping his lips.

Kennit looked at the man under him and chuckled. “Let’s get you off once more, shall we”, he whispered into Rurik’s ear and gently bit the earlobe.

Rurik whimpered a little “Yes.”

Kennit chuckled again and started moving his fingers with a purpose. He knew he’d found what he had been looking for when Rurik moaned loudly and strained against the arm holding him down.

“Stars!” the smaller man exclaimed, “Right – ah! – There!” Even without touching his cock, Rurik came again, spurting even stronger this time.

Kennit laughed as he removed his fingers and wiped the slick into the sheet. Then he stroked Rurik’s hair as the other man regained his breath.

“Such a good boy for me”, he whispered, placing a gentle kiss onto Rurik’s forehead.

The pale blue eyes flickered towards him, pleadingly. “Please”, he whispered hoarsely, “More.”

Kennit’s eyes widened. “You are incredible”, he sighed and kissed the other man deeply. “Want to turn around?”

“Yes”, Rurik gasped, “Flip me over.”

“With pleasure.”

Kennit flipped Rurik on his stomach, grabbed a pillow and slid it under the man’s stomach. He checked that the restrained arms weren’t uncomfortable, and adjusted the angles of the chains, so Rurik could comfortably relax his arms.

“Position all right? Arms fine?” Kennit asked, kissing Rurik’s shoulder.

“Yes. Perfect”, Rurik answered, pushing his ass up, “Please, hurry.”

“We’re getting there, baby. Patience.”

Kennit positioned himself behind the prone form, reached to the side of the bed again to grab a condom. He quickly unwrapped it and slipped it on. Slicking himself some more, he caressed one well-formed buttock.

“You’ve been such a good, patient boy for me”, he growled int Rurik’s ear, leaning over his narrow back, “It’s time to reward you for that.”

“Yes, please”, Rurik gasped, “please, give it to me.”

Kennit hummed and positioned his cock over Rurik’s asshole. He dipped a finger inside to see if he’d been thorough enough in stretching him out. Satisfied, he retracted his fingers and started pushing himself in. Rurik moaned and arched his back. It was a tight fit, even with the proper stretching, and Rurik was moaning and gasping deliciously under him.

Smirking, Kennit leaned over and whispered into the trembling man’s ear: “You can come again if you want.”

Rurik started moaning a refusal but shuddered another orgasm when Kennit bit his pulse point again.

“There, sweetness”, Kennit purred, “Just be honest.” He pushed all he way in and stopped moving for a bit, to catch his own breath. Stars, it felt good to be buried in the smuggler like this, finally.

“You’re just amazing, baby”, he whispered into Rurik’s hair.

The smuggler could only let out a shuddering little laugh. His eyes flashed over his shoulder, still full of lust even after three orgasms. It was as he was begging for more with those defiant blue eyes. Kennit smiled in reply.

“Let’s see how many times I can make you come just with my dick”, he laughed.

“Yes, please”, Rurik moaned, “Make me come more. Please.”

“Don’t worry, baby. As many times as you want.”

He started at a slow pace, listening to Rurik’s reactions. He picked up the pace whenever he got to quiet and slowed down when the moans got desperate. He kept Rurik from moving his hips and grinding into the pillow under his hips. The point was to make him come without touching his cock.

“Please make me come. Please, please”, Rurik started sobbing after a while of the varied rhythm. He continued saying please continuously.

With a breathless laugh, Kennit kept his pace steady. Hard. Fast enough to push the other man into another orgasm. And after a short rest, yet another.

Rurik was gasping for breath when Kennit flipped him over once again.

“Still up for one more?” he asked the trembling smuggler.

“Yes. More”, he said.

Laughing, Kennit stroked his silver blonde hair. “Incredible. Absolutely incredible”, he said in awe. Five mind blowing orgasms and still this man was up for more. Kennit could feel his own limit getting closer. Pacing himself, he entered the other man again, this time face to face.

He could feel, and see, the other man getting close to yet another orgasm. Rurik started shaking and came again. No semen spilled over the stomach this time. He was spent, but still orgasming. Kennit could feel himself getting closer and stopped moving for a while. Both men were panting.

“Up for one more?” Kennit asked the slow blinking man.

Rurik stretched his neck to kiss Kennit. “I’m spent”, he gasped, but there was a flicker still in his eye. A challenge. He took on a whiny voice: “No more.”

Kennit cocked an eyebrow at him and started a slow pace. “One more.”

Rurik gasped. “Ah, no more!” he said, but contrary to his words, he wrapped his legs around Kennit’s thighs. Soon he was moaning and grinding against Kennit.

“I told you, baby”, Kennit breathed into his ear, breathless, “honesty.”

Soon Rurik came again. Dry, shuddering, back arching like a bridge. That pushed Kennit over and he came with a low growl into Rurik’s neck.

They breathed hard for a while. Kennit laying on top of Rurik. There was a clink of the restrains and Kennit remembered that he needed to unlock those. He promptly and deftly undid the handcuffs and moved Rurik’s arms down to his chest carefully.

“Feeling okay, baby?” he asked, when Rurik met his eyes.

“Better than ever”, the smuggler replied, gingerly moving his arms around Kennit’s neck.

Kennit hummed happily. “You were so good to me”, he said, gathering the smaller man into his arms and turning them around. Rurik laying on top of him. Rurik stroked his black hair and smiled down at him.

“This was certainly different”, he said, laughing into Kennit’s neck, “I’ve never even come twice in a night before.”

“Glad to be of service”, Kennit laughed back, kissing Rurik’s head. “Hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“Immensely”, was the tired answer.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, baby”, Kennit said after a short rest.

He started getting up, Rurik in his arms, but the smaller man protested. “I’m too sleepy. Let’s just rest, clean up in the morning.”

Kennit laughed. “No, we’ll wash now, then we’ll talk a little and then we sleep. We need to make sure we’re fine with this.”

Rurik nuzzled into his wide chest and seemed like he started purring. Kennit laughed again and carried the man into the refresher.

He washed Rurik gently with warm water and set the other man on the seat. Then he quickly washed himself and took hold of Rurik’s hand.

“Let’s get to bed, sweetness”, he said softly and pulled the other man on his feet. Rurik wobbled, and Kennit put an arm around his waist. “Steady now. Come on.”

 

Rurik purred again and leaned into the touch. He let himself be led back into the bed. Then Kennit made a tutting sound.

“We won’t be sleeping on these sheets”, he said, “Can you stand for a while?”

Rurik nodded, and watched as Kennit stripped the bed, flipped the mattress and went rummaging into the cupboards for a new set of sheets. He found some adequate ones and went about redressing the bed. Then he stood back and guided Rurik back onto the soft, clean sheets.

With a contented sigh, Rurik pulled the covers over himself, and then held a corner up for Kennit to get under them too. The bigger man obliged and settled onto the switched out pillows. He held out an arm for Rurik to cuddle into him, which the other man did.

“Never had a like this”, the smuggler admitted.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself”, Kennit commented, stroking the blonde hair. “Anything you want to say or ask?”

“Why something like this?” Rurik asked after a pause.

“You mean why tie you up?” Kennit confirmed.

“Well, yes. But also, how did you know so many of my buttons to push”, the smaller man laughed in an embarrassed way.

Kennit laughed gently. “Most people are easy enough to figure out. And in my line of work reading people is essential. On top of that, it gives me enormous pleasure to give people something they really enjoy. You”, Kennit paused, “You seemed to require a firm hand and restrictions tonight. I hope I read you right.”

Rurik buried his face into the crook of Kennit’s neck. But the bounty hunter could see that the tips of his ears were bright red. So clearly Kennit had read him right.

“As to the tying up itself. I enjoy being in control.”

“I could see that”, Rurik snorted, making Kennit laugh, “You kept calling me ‘baby’ and ‘sweetness’, too.”

“Did that bother you?”

“Not as much as I would have thought, to be honest. I didn’t mind at all”, Rurik snuggled closer, “It made me feel good. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome”, Kennit said, satisfied.

Rurik played with the hair on his chest for a while and then said: “You said something about training and that coming later.” His eyes flicked onto Kennit’s face. “Does that mean you want to do this more often? With me, I mean.”

“If you want, baby”, Kennit said, “I know we both have very mobile lifestyles, but I’m sure we can figure something out. Would you like me to train you?”

Rurik swallowed and nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

Kennit smiled and kissed Rurik’s hair. “Then we’ll exchange info and keep in contact. We can keep meeting like this, in cantinas and clubs. Or arrange longer times off when we want to.”

Rurik nodded. “Yes, that sounds really nice.”

“I’ll be busy for a while from tomorrow on – taking part in a bigger thing – but you can contact me whenever you feel like it. I’ll keep calling you baby, so get used to that.”

Rurik laughed. “I’ll get used to it. I think I’m well on my way to getting used to it. Are you always this cuddly after –?”

“After a session? Yes, it’s part of the aftercare. I’ll talk with you as long as you have questions, I’ll cuddle you as long as you want.” He paused. “You don’t seem to be trying to get away from me.”

“No”, the smuggler said, still playing with the soft hair on Kennit’s chest, “I don’t seem to mind cuddling with you. Not after ‘a session’ like that. This is nice.” His voice was getting tired and slurring.

“You can sleep if you want. I won’t leave you alone.”


End file.
